End users and service providers need up to date map content, which accurately and timely indicates roadway conditions. Vast amounts of data must be sent to devices to describe recent and current road conditions. This data needs to be understandable by the users and service providers; e.g. capable of being decoded and displayed accurately. Transmission of map content can be achieved through a variety of methods. For radio-based transmission, bandwidth is at a premium and as such, messages need to be concisely described.